jk_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Winnage
"You can never run out of limbs nowadays." ―A'Denn Solus regarding cybernetics A'Denn Solus, also known as the Merciless One, was a male Zeltron / Nagai hybrid scientist. A'Denn's medical expertise proved instrumental in the Mandalorian Wars as he was able to damage the majority of the Republic forces with just mere dieases and toxins. After Mandalore The Ultimate's death and the disbandment of the clans, A'Denn operated as a Scientist on Manaan until discovering about a lone mandalorian named Canderous Ordo claiming the title of Mandalore and attempting to restore the clans to their former glory. Biography Early Life "Ironically, Combat wasn't my thing back in the day..." ―A'Denn Solus Born on the planet Onderon in 3,998 BBY, A'Denn was raised by a Zeltron and Nagai couple until he was old enough to depart them and begin his own life. After reaching the age of 18, Solus enrolled into the University of Sanbra, studying on diverse fields such as Near-Human Genetics, Anatomy, Dieases, Cybernetics and Midi-chlorians. During his time there he met a Iskalloni Professor that he was apprenticed to for extra tutoring. Under his tutelage, Solus learned several things about cybernetics that the university considered illegal due to its sadistic nature. Mandalorian Recruitment During A'Denn's final year in the university in 3,965 BBY, Sanbra was besieged upon by the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders led by Cassus Fett. Completely awestrucked by the sudden attack, Solus did not know what to do. Witnessing his fellow colleagues fall in the massacre, he ultimately decides to repel against the invaders by grabbing the surgery tools and toxin canisters from within a nearby cabinent. As the Mandalorian invasion group moves inside the university, Solus deems this as his perfect chance to attack, and rushs into battle against the invaders. Using what he has learned over the years, A'Denn uses the canisters to inflict dieases upon several of the attackers then follows up with precise hand strikes to their vital points, slaughtering several Mandalorians before being knocked unconscious from behind by an unknown individual, later revealed to be Cassus Fett. Upon being brought to the Mandalorian outpost on Mandalore, A'Denn was reluctantly enlisted into the Mandalorian Neo-Crusader movement, serving as a Field Surgeon on the battlefield and a Mandalorian Scientist when away from battle. Before actually being sent into the battlefront, Solus's superiors made sure he learned the basics of ranged weapondry and instilled the art of combat into his mind, slowly building him into a soldier. The Mandalorian Wars Though entering in the late phases of the war, A'Denn proved to be a capable soldier despite lacking experience, fending off Republic soldiers with his hand-made diease delivery units. Exile (Under Construction) Jedi Civil War (Under Construction) Working For The Enemy (Under Construction) Rise Of The Mandalorians (Under Construction) Personality and traits (Under Construction) Equipment Solus was geared in a modified variant of standard Mandalorian Armor that allowed him to do scientific experiments without any hassle, and possessed a E-11 Carbine, a Modified DL-44, a Stealth Feild Generator, and a self-built Cortosis Gauntlet. During the Mandalorian Wars, A'Denn lost his left arm during a confrontation with the Revanchist and had to personally outfit himself with a cybernetic replacement, which he called the Mechno-Arm. The arm proved to be more helpful then his original arm, in his opinion, as it was able to withstand more punishment that his old arm became victim to during his research. Abilities "Nice Shootin', Vod" ―Wrayth Vok'Chi regarding A'Denn's marksmenship A'Denn was mostly reknowned for his vast knowledge of the medical arts he learned at the University of Sanbra,which proved helpful in healing his allies and inflicting pain to his enemies. When he became apprenticed under the Iskalloni Doctor, the advanced skills of anatomy, medicines, toxins, dieases, and cybernetics became known to him. Shortly After, when reluctantly joining the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, he learned the basics of ranged combat and the martial art known as Teräs Käsi. Having learned the vital points of the body, Solus was able to strike without effort and deal massive damage to his opponents by just striking their vitals. He also retained a decent amount of knowledge on Midi-chlorians and how the force supplied Jedis with such abilities. Category:Characters Category:Forums